The present invention relates to a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers. The invention is particularly suited to the applying of a product used to make up and/or treat the eyelashes. For instance, depending upon the rheology of the product, the device of the present invention may be used for treating, coloring, thickening, lengthening or curling the eyelashes.
Devices are known in the form of combs comprising a row of teeth defining grooves between them, which grooves become laden with mascara when the comb is extracted from the container with which it is associated. To allow such combs to hold sufficient reserves of mascara, thereby giving the comb sufficient autonomy, the teeth are relatively widely spaced, the spacing between two successive teeth being markedly greater than the diameter of an eyelash. Thus, the eyelashes are not gripped or engaged between the teeth of the comb, and it is, therefore, very difficult to lengthen the eyelashes, smooth them or curl them.
Other devices, particularly in the form of brushes with bristles, used in conjunction with mascaras in the form of a solid brick, might provide more overall contact of the eyelashes that are to be treated. However, because of the excessive number of bristles, it is difficult to obtain a substantial deposit of mascara on the eyelashes.
Hence, one of the optional objects of the invention is to provide a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers, particularly the eyelashes or eyebrows, which both allows sufficient product to be deposited on the fibers and allows the fibers to be caught firmly when they are engaged with the applicator device.
Other optional objects of the invention are to allow good smoothing of the fibers, good curling of the fibers, and good lengthening of the fibers.
Another optional object of the invention is to provide a device that allows swift and uniform application of the product to the fibers to be treated.
Even another optional object of the invention is to provide an applicator device which is simple to use and economical to produce.
Yet another optional object of the invention is to provide a device, which can have numerous configurations to allow numerous different make-up looks to be obtained.
A further optional object of the invention is to provide an applicator device that can be manufactured using common industrial manufacturing techniques, such as molding, pressing, or casting.
It should be understood that the invention could still be practiced without performing one or more of the optional objects and/or advantages described above. Still other optional objects will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.
As broadly described herein, the present invention optionally relates to a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers. The device may comprise a plurality of applicator elements oriented substantially transversely to a longitudinal axis of the device. The plurality of applicator elements may comprise a first applicator element and a second applicator element consecutive with the first applicator element. A first portion of one of a peripheral rim and a peripheral edge of the first applicator element may be at a first longitudinal distance from a corresponding first portion of the second applicator element. A second portion of one of the peripheral rim and the peripheral edge of the first applicator element may be at a second longitudinal distance from a corresponding second portion of the second applicator element. The second longitudinal distance may be less than the first longitudinal distance so as to define at least one narrowed section configured to engage at least one keratinous fiber between the first and second applicator elements.
Thus, according to one optional aspect of the invention, the peripheral rim or edge of an applicator element defines, in combination with a corresponding portion of a neighboring applicator element, at least one narrowed section or zone of reduced distance between the applicator elements. This narrowed section may optionally be a V-shaped one. The profile of the branches forming the narrowed section may have any of numerous shapes, particularly straight or curved.
The narrowed section or zone of decreasing width separating two consecutive applicator elements may be defined at least in part by a peripheral rim or edge portion of an applicator element. The narrowed section may be located towards the outside of the applicator device, and therefore, may make it easier for the fibers that are to be treated to access this narrowed section. In turn, the fibers may more easily be caught or engaged by the narrowed section.
Locating the narrowed section towards the outside of the applicator device differs from known configurations of combs having teeth that are arranged alternately on each side of a separation surface, and which form grooves where the respective bases of the teeth meet. In these combs, the grooves are formed in the plane of the separation surface, i.e., within the comb device.
According to one optional aspect of the invention, when the applicator device is in use and in contact with keratinous fibers, the fibers enter into the reservoir spaces between the applicator elements. These spaces may be filled with product, which is intended to be applied to the fibers. In response to movement of the applicator device with respect to the fibers, the fibers may be guided or funneled towards a narrowed section delimited by two successive applicator elements. On reaching the bottom, or nearing the bottom of the narrowed section, the eyelashes may be engaged (e.g., gripped) between the two consecutive applicator elements. Such engagement or gripping plays a part in the correct spreading of the product over the fibers, and in lengthening, curling, and separating the fibers.
Optionally, the corresponding portion of the second applicator element may also include a peripheral rim or edge portion of the second applicator element. Thus, the narrowest portion of the narrowed section or zone generally lies in the outer or envelope surface of the applicator device. The fibers to be treated using the applicator device may be guided towards these narrowed zones by the peripheral rim or edge portions of two consecutive applicator elements. These peripheral rim or edge portions may be arranged so as to converge towards each other.
Because of the converging arrangement of the peripheral rim or edge portions of the two consecutive applicator elements, it may be easier to catch and guide or funnel the fibers to be treated, particularly in order to engage the fibers between the two consecutive applicator elements, for instance, to lengthen them or curl them. The amount of product that can be taken up by the device and deposited on the fibers is increased compared with conventional combs and brushes.
Optionally, two consecutive applicator elements converge towards each other at multple points on the periphery of the device. Thus, it may be possible to provide two, three or four zones of convergence, for instance, spaced uniformly around the periphery of the applicator device. The narrowed section of a first group of two consecutive applicator elements may have the same angular position (see FIG. 12) or different angular positions (see FIGS. 11, 13, 14) compared with the narrowed section of a second group of two consecutive applicator elements.
Also optionally, the portion or portions on which the peripheral rim or edge of the first element is at a decreasing distance from a corresponding portion of the second element may be followed by a portion on which the peripheral rim or edge of the first element is at a distance that increases from a corresponding portion of the second element. The decreasing distance and/or the increasing distance may follow a progressive profile. Thus, a two-entry narrowed section may be produced, i.e., a narrowed section that a fiber may enter and be guided into from two different directions. This increases the possibilities of a fiber being engaged by such a narrowed section. Moreover, this increases the possibilities of a fiber being engaged by a narrowed section regardless of the orientation of the applicator device and, particularly, regardless of the direction of travel of the applicator device with respect to the fibers that are to be treated.
The portions of the two consecutive applicator elements with a decreasing distance therebetween may be separated from the portions of the two consecutive applicator elements with an increasing distance therebetween by portions of the two consecutive applicator elements having a constant distance therebetween. This constant distance portion may be of a finite length and may have, for instance, a non-zero finite distance between the applicator elements or a zero distance between the applicator elements, where the two elements may be in contact, or even connected, with each other.
The two-entry arrangement discussed above, may be obtained, for instance, by using applicator elements having a shape which is circular or which has corners or protrusions. For example, a converging portion followed by a diverging portion may be obtained by orienting the applicator elements with respect to each other in an appropriate way so as to obtain convergence or even tangential contact in the case of applicator elements of circular shape (see FIG. 8), or convergence or contact which is localized at the corners or protrusions (see FIGS. 2-6, 9 and 10) of non-circular applicator elements. Alternatively, a two-entry arrangement may be obtained with consecutive applicator elements having one or more rims of variable width. For instance, the two consecutive applicator elements may each have a rim with a decreasing width, that is for instance, symmetric, on each side of a portion of the rim having a greater width (see FIGS. 11-14).
The resulting narrowed sections may have an axial or longitudinal dimension associated with the fact that the applicator elements delimiting the narrowed sections may be axially or longitudinally offset or spaced from one another. The narrowed sections may also have a dimension transverse to the axis of the device owing to the shape and relative orientation of the applicator elements which delimit them.
Optionally, the applicator elements may be connected to a central support. In the present application, the phrase xe2x80x9ccentral supportxe2x80x9d means that the support is situated strictly inside the envelope surface delimited by the outer peripheral rims or edges of the applicator elements. The central support may pass through the geometric center of the applicator elements or it may be offset from the geometric center.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the application members may extend from a support and the support may be located at least adjacent to an axis of the device. Optionally, the support lacks any twisted wire material and could be formed of a plastic material from a process such as molding or embossing.
According to an optional embodiment, a peripheral rim or edge portion of a first applicator element may be in contact with at least one point of a corresponding portion of a second applicator element. Contact may be without a xe2x80x9cbridge of materialxe2x80x9d between two consecutive applicator elements (see FIG. 5), or with a xe2x80x9cbridge of materialxe2x80x9d physically connecting two consecutive applicator elements (see FIG. 3). If the two consecutive applicator elements are connected, the connecting bridges of material may, alone or in combination with any central support there might be, form a support for the applicator device.
According to another optional embodiment, the smallest distance separating the peripheral rim or edge portion of the first applicator element from the corresponding portion of the second applicator element may be non-zero (see FIG. 4). Moreover, this distance may optionally be equal to, or less than, the diameter of the fibers to be treated, so that the fiber can be gripped or engaged by the two consecutive applicator elements in the manner mentioned earlier.
According to an optional feature of the invention, the applicator device may include at least two narrowed sections, which all occupy the same angular position about the axis of the device.
According to another optional feature of the invention, the applicator device may include at least two narrowed sections being offset angularly from one another about the device. Thus, easier access of the fibers to the narrowed sections may result. Moreover, easier access of the fibers to the product in the reservoir spaces during relative movement of the device to the fibers may also result. The use of the product present on the applicator device may thereby be optimized.
As another option, the applicator device may comprise at least two groups of narrowed sections: a first group being arranged along a first axis and a second group being arranged along a second axis distinct from the first axis. Also optionally, the first and second axes may be parallel to the longitudinal axis of the device, with at least one of these first or second axes being distinct from the longitudinal axis of the device. The first and second axes may or may not be straight. For instance, one or the other, or both, may be helical. Also, for example, the narrowed sections may be arranged, alternatingly, along a first axis parallel with the longitudinal axis of the device and along a second axis parallel to the first (see FIGS. 2-6, 8, 11-14). Also, for example, the narrowed sections may be arranged along four axes parallel to the longitudinal axis of the device and offset by 90xc2x0 around the periphery of the device (see FIGS. 9 and 10). Increasing the number of these groups of narrowed sections, which may be distributed about the periphery of the applicator device, correspondingly increases the probability that a fiber to be treated will be caught by a narrowed section.
The applicator elements may optionally have a triangular shape, circular shape, square shape or hexagonal shape. The peripheral rim or peripheral edge of one or more of the applicator elements may have a straight edge portion, a concave edge portion or a convex edge portion (see FIGS. 7a-7f).
The applicator elements of the device could have many different configurations. These elements have a configuration differing from that of bristles on conventional mascara brushes. In at least some embodiments, each application element extends at least partially around the axis of the brush to a greater extend than a bristle would extend. For example, at least some of the application elements could extend substantially continuously around the axis of the device.
An applicator device according to another optional feature of the invention may be obtained by molding a material, pressing a material, or casting a material. In particular, the material may be a thermoplastic material. Optionally, the material may be a polyethylene, a polypropylene, a polystyrene, a polyethylene terephthalate, a polycarbonate, a polyacetate, an elastomer, or a blend of such materials. The elastomer may be a polyurethane, a polyester (for instance, HYTREL(copyright)), a polyvinyl chloride, a polyethylene, a vinyl, or polyamide (for instance, PEBAX(copyright)).
Optionally, fillers, particularly slip agents, such as silicone, graphite, Teflon or molybdenum disulphide, a bactericides, magnetic particles, which may or may not be magnetized, may be incorporated into the material used to manufacture a device according to the invention.
Furthermore, the surface finish of the material may be modified, for instance, chemically or by means of xcex1- or xcex2-radiation, so as to improve the ability of the applicator elements to retain the product.
Optionally, at least one of the applicator elements may be covered with flocking (see FIG. 8). The flocking may be comprised of fibers formed from nylon, cotton, acetate, viscose, polyester or a blend of such materials. Such flocking may alter the ability of the applicator device to pick up product and transport it onto the fibers, and may also alter the way in which the product will be spread out along the fibers. The flocking may comprise a mixture of fibers of different kinds and/or different lengths and/or different diameters.
The applicator device may have a substantially straight longitudinal axis or a curved longitudinal axis.
According to one optional embodiment, at least two consecutive applicator elements may be flat or substantially planar and arranged in two planes that are not mutually parallel. Such planes may be oriented obliquely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the support (see FIGS. 2-4). The angle formed by two consecutive applicator elements with respect to the axis of the applicator device may not necessarily be the same. Thus, one of the planes may be oriented obliquely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the device, while the other of the planes may be perpendicular to the axis of the device (see FIG. 5). Angles formed by the applicator elements with respect to the longitudinal axis of the applicator device may vary, for instance, from 45xc2x0 to 90xc2x0, and optionally may vary from 50xc2x0 to 90xc2x0, and even more optionally, may vary from 60xc2x0 to 90xc2x0, wherein the angle is measured on the side of the axis where the angle is smallest. In practice, the angles may be chosen according to the characteristics desired for application of the product, and according to the desired spacing between any two consecutive applicator elements.
By way of indicative example, the greatest distance between two consecutive elements, that is to say at the point where their respective peripheral rims, peripheral edges, or corresponding portions are the furthest apart, may optionally be from 1 mm to 5 mm, preferably from 1.5 mm to 4 mm, and more preferably still, from 1.5 mm to 1.3 mm.
The number of applicator elements making up the device according to the invention may optionally be from 10 to 40, and preferably from 10 to 20. The diameter of the circle in which the cross section of the device is inscribed may optionally be from 3 mm to 10 mm, preferably from 4 mm to 8 mm, and more preferably still, from 5 mm to 7 mm.
Optionally, the applicator elements may comprise one or more members, particularly in the form of pegs, projecting from the peripheral rim or perpheral edge of the applicator element. The projecting members or pegs may extend in a mean plane or a plane in which a substantial portion of the applicator element is arranged. Alternatively, the projecting members or pegs may extend outside the plane in which a substantial portion of the applicator element is arranged (see FIG. 8). Such projecting members may make it easier for the fibers to be separated once the product has been applied.
Optionally, the contact, if any, or convergence between consecutive applicator elements, via their peripheral rims or edges, may be either tangential, in the case of applicator elements of circular shape (see FIG. 8) or localized via their respective corners or protrusions in the case of applicator elements which exhibit such corners or protrusions. The orientation of the applicator elements with respect to each other may determine the position of the narrowed section on the periphery of the device (see FIGS. 2-6).
The applicator elements may extend substantially in a plane, and have a shape exhibiting at least three corners or protrusions wherein at least one corner or protrusion extends outside the plane and at least partially delimits at least one narrowed section (see FIGS. 9 and 10). Protrusions may be formed on an applicator element having a shape with concave edge portions. Thus, as many narrowed sections as there are corners or protrusions in the shape of the applicator elements may be formed between two consecutive elements.
Optionally, the corners or protrusions of an applicator element may extend alternately towards opposite sides of the plane of the applicator element (see FIG. 10). Thus, a given applicator element may play a part in delimiting narrowed sections with each of its consecutive applicator elements. A corner extending towards a first side of the plane of the applicator element may delimit a narrowed section in conjunction with the applicator element arranged adjacent the first side of the given applicator element; a corner extending towards a second side, opposite to the first side, of the applicator element may delimit a narrowed section in conjunction with the applicator element arranged adjacent the second side of the given applicator element. With such a configuration, narrowed sections, the profile of which may be the same along the entire length of the applicator device, may be defined.
Alternatively, for a given applicator element, some of the corners or protrusions may extend towards one or the other side of the plane in which a substantial portion of the applicator element is arranged and others may be arranged more or less in the plane (see FIG. 9).
Alternatively still, the corners or protrusions for a given applicator element may all extend towards the same side of the plane.
Alternatively still, the corners or protrusions may be configured to alternately extend in the plane in which a substantial portion of the applicator element is arranged or extend towards one side of the plane (see FIG. 9). In this configuration, a first applicator element and a second applicator element, which is consecutive with the first, may be arranged face-to-face while, the second applicator element and a third applicator element, consecutive with the second, may be arranged back-to-back. This configuration may produce narrowed sections having different profiles. The profile of a narrowed section defined by two applicator elements arranged face-to-face being different from the profile of a narrowed section defined by two applicator elements arranged back-to-back.
Thus, for instance, a corner or protrusion of a first applicator element may extend towards a flat corner or protrusion of a second applicator element, thereby defining a narrowed section having a first profile. A xe2x80x9cflat corner or protrusionxe2x80x9d is one that substantially extends in the plane in which a substantial portion of the applicator element is arranged. Alternatively, for instance, a corner or protrusion of a first applicator element may extend towards a corner or protrusion of a second applicator element that, itself, extends toward the first element (see FIG. 10), thus defining a narrowed section having a second profile. Alternatively, a third type of profile may be obtained by having a flat first corner or protrusion of the first applicator element opposing, or in contact with, a flat second corner of the second applicator element. The flat first corner of the first applicator element may be arranged next to at least one non-flat corner also of the first applicator element, this non-flat corner extending away from the second applicator element. The flat second corner of the second element may be arranged next to at least one non-flat corner also of the second applicator element, this non-flat corner extending away from the first element (see FIG. 9). All three types of profile may be found in the same device, particularly in alternation.
According to another optional embodiment, the applicator elements may extend substantially in a plane and have a peripheral rim oriented transversely to the plane. The peripheral rim may surround all or part of the applicator element. The width of the rim, measured in the transverse orientation, may be, at least in part, of non-constant width (see FIGS. 11-14). Such a peripheral rim may delimit, in conjunction with the transverse face of the applicator element, a volume capable of holding product by capillarity. The fibers may be brought into contact with the product held in this volume when the applicator device contacts the fibers.
The width of the non-constant peripheral rim, measured along the axis of the applicator device, may range from approximately 0 at its narrower part to approximately 2 mm at its wider part. The maximum width of a peripheral rim, whether of a constant or non-constant width, may be of the order of approximately 0.2 mm to approximately 2 mm, preferably from approximately 0.4 mm to approximately 1.5 mm, and more preferably still, from approximately 0.5 mm to approximately 1 mm.
Optionally, the peripheral rim may have at least one portion of gradually increasing width, followed by a portion of gradually decreasing width (see FIGS. 11-14). Once again, a narrowed section having two entries for the fibers may be delimited in this way.
The peripheral rim may be oriented parallel to a longitudinal axis of the device (see FIGS. 11-12). Alternatively, the peripheral rim may be oriented so as to diverge with respect to a longitudinal axis of the device (see FIG. 13). Alternatively still, the peripheral rim may be oriented so as to converge with respect to a longitudinal axis of the device (see FIG. 14).
Optionally, a first peripheral rim may extend towards a first side of the plane in which a substantial portion of the applicator element is arranged, and a second peripheral rim may extend towards a second side of the plane, which is the opposite side to the first side (see FIGS. 11-14). In a specific optional embodiment, the first peripheral rim has a profile, which is offset, for instance, by 180xc2x0, with respect to the profile of the peripheral rim.
Alternatively, the peripheral rim may be formed in its entirety on one side of the plane.
Optionally, a portion of greater width of one peripheral rim of a first applicator element may be arranged facing a portion of greater width of the peripheral rim of a second applicator element, thus defining a narrowed section having a first profile (see FIGS. 11, 13 and 14). Alternatively, a portion of greater width of a first applicator element may be arranged facing a portion of smaller width of the peripheral rim of a second applicator element, thus defining a narrowed section having a second profile, different from the first profile (see FIG. 12). The two profiles may be found on the same device, for instance, in alternation.
According to another aspect, the device may comprise a plurality of applicator elements including a first substantially planar applicator element oriented at a first angle to a longitudinal axis of the device and a second substantially planar applicator element oriented at a second angle to the longitudinal axis. The second applicator element may be consecutive with the first applicator element. Further, the first angle and the second angle may differ from one another. A first longitudinal distance may be defined between a first portion of one of a peripheral rim and a peripheral edge of the first applicator element and a corresponding first portion of the second applicator element. A second longitudinal distance may also be defined between a second portion of one of the peripheral rim and the peripheral edge of the first applicator element and a corresponding second portion of the second applicator element. The second longitudinal distance may be less than the first longitudinal distance so as to define at least one narrowed section configured to engage at least one keratinous fiber between the first and second applicator elements.
According to another optional embodiment of the invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers is provided which includes a plurality of substantially planar applicator elements oriented substantially transversely to a longitudinal axis of the device. The applicator elements may comprise a first applicator element having a first peripheral rim extending substantially transversely to a plane in which a substantial portion of the first applicator element is arranged, and a second applicator element consecutive with the first applicator element and having a second peripheral rim extending substantially transversely to a plane in which a substantial portion of the second applicator element is arranged. A first portion of the first peripheral rim and a first portion of the second peripheral rim may be spaced apart a first longitudinal distance. A second portion of the first peripheral rim and a second portion of the second peripheral rim may be spaced apart a second longitudinal distance. The second longitudinal distance may be less than the first longitudinal distance to define at least one narrowed section configured to engage at least one keratinous fiber between the first and second applicator elements.
According to a further optional embodiment of the present invention, a device for applying a product to keratinous fibers comprising a plurality of substantially discrete applicator elements oriented transversely to a longitudinal axis of the device is provided. The plurality of applicator elements may comprise a first applicator element oriented non-parallel to the longitudinal axis, and a second applicator element oriented nonparallel to the longitudinal axis. The second applicator element may be consecutive with the first applicator element. A first portion of one of a peripheral rim and a peripheral edge of the first applicator element may be at a first longitudinal distance from a corresponding first portion of the second applicator element. A second portion of one of the peripheral rim and the peripheral edge of the first applicator element may be at a second longitudinal distance from a corresponding second portion of the second applicator element. The second longitudinal distance may be less than the first longitudinal distance so as to define at least one narrowed section between the first and second applicator elements.
According to another optional embodiment of the invention, there is also provided an applicator comprising a stem of which a first end is secured to, or forms, an element having a grasping surface, and of which a second end, opposite the first, is secured to an applicator device according to the first optional aspect of the present invention. The stem and the applicator device may be a single piece of material formed by molding. Alternatively, the stem may be attached and secured to the applicator device by snap-fastening, bonding or welding. The material of which the stem is made may be identical to or different from the material of which the applicator device is made.
Optionally, the element having a grasping surface may be capable of reversibly closing an opening of a container equipped with the applicator. A longitudinal axis of the applicator device may be parallel or transverse to a longitudinal axis of the stem. The choice between orientations of the applicator device with respect to the stem is made according to the nature and position of the fibers to be treated, and according to the desired motion. The desired appearance of the packaging and applicator unit may also play a part.
According to another optional aspect of the present invention, a system for applying a product to keratinous fibers is provided. The system comprises an applicator according to one of the described embodiments and a container for containing the product. The container may define an opening and the container may comprise a wiper located adjacent the opening. Optionally, the wiper may be deformable. Also optionally, the product may be contained in the container and may be a cosmetic product for one of the eyelashes and the eyebrows, for instance mascara.
The wiper may be in the form of a block of foam, particularly with open cells or semi-open cells, or in the form of an annular element equipped with a lip, for instance, an elastomeric lip, which is capable of wiping the applicator device when the applicator device is extracted from the container.
According to another optional aspect, a method for applying a product is provided. The method comprises providing the system according to one of the described embodiments, loading the product onto the device, and placing the device in contact with a keratinous fiber such that at least some of the product is applied to the fiber. The product may be mascara. The keratinous fiber may be one of the eyelashes and eyebrows. The loading may include inserting the applicator into the container containing the product.
Optionally, the method may further comprise bringing the keratinous fiber into contact with the product contained between the first and second applicator elements.
Optionally still, the method may comprise guiding the keratinous fiber into the narrowed section. Even further, optionally, the method may comprise engaging the keratinous fiber in the narrowed section between the first and second applicator elements.
Also, optionally, the method may comprise removing the applicator from the container and wiping excess product from the device.
Besides the structural arrangements and procedural aspects described above, there could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.